Beyblade: G-Revolution
Beyblade G-Revolution is the third of the anime series Beyblade. This season introduces the Engine Gear tops, with debut of Hard Metal System tops in the BEGA arc. Also in this season, instead of the bit-beasts coming out of the Beyblade in a flash of light, they are always seen in special attacks used by the tops. Plot First half (episodes 1-30) After Tyson became the 2-time world champion, Max, Ray and Kai leave the team so that they have a chance to beat Tyson and become the world champion themselves. This leaves only Tyson and Kenny in the team, but a new character, Daichi Sumeragi, joins them. The BBA tournament rules are changed to a round robin system, with each team having 2 players per match with up to 2 reserve players. There are six teams at the beginning. Five tournaments are held one after the other in five different countries around the world: the US, Italy, Spain, Egypt and Australia, each consisting of three matches. The matches can either have two rounds with a blader from each team plus a third round with the two winners if a tie occurs, or a single 2-on-2 battle. After these five tournaments are held, the three teams with the most losses are eliminated and the next two teams battle to determine who will battle in the finals against the team with the most wins. The final matches work in the same way. Championship Results 1st= BBA Revolution- With 5 wins and 2 losses. 2nd= Blitzkrieg Boys- With 4 wins and 2 losses. 3rd= F-Dynasty- With 3 wins and 3 losses. 4th= PPB All Starz/ White Tiger X (tie)- With 2 wins and 3 losses. 5th= Barthez Battalion- With 1 win and 4 losses. Second half (episodes 31-52) Boris (Voiced by: Kent Williams), the secondary villain from the first season, returns and creates the new Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, or BEGA, replacing the BBA. The BBA headquarters are bulldozed and elsewhere, the new BEGA headquarters are revealed. Boris tries to fool Tyson and co. into believing he has made up for his past, as he is apparently trying to help the future of bladers around the world. After a while however, they see what Boris is trying to pull. The Blitzkrieg Boys try their hand at taking down Boris' bladers, but they fail, as one of his strongest bladers, Garland Siebald, damages their blades beyond repair and badly injures their team captain Tala Volkov (Yuriy Ivanov in Japanese version) to the point where he is brought to the hospital. Tyson challenges BEGA's best to a battle, and Boris decides to hold a 5-on-5 tournament in one month's time. Tyson and Ray decide to have a beybattle on their own, as Ray was the only one who didn't get to face Tyson properly in the World Championship tournament. The battle is intense, but Tyson eventually wins by a narrow margin. However, their blades are trashed and in no condition to be used in the tournament. Even worse, BEGA has now taken control of all the Beyblade shops around, so they can't repair or rebuild their blades. Luckily, the All Starz, F-Dynasty, White Tigers and Barthez Battalion show up and give Kenny a bunch of brand new parts. Kenny makes new beyblades for Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, and Kai. However, Kai had decided to join BEGA to once again try to beat Tyson. At the time of the tournament, Tyson still hasn't decided who should fill in for Kai, and they decide to wait for him, as nobody else is capable of controlling the new Hard Metal System beyblades. Eventually, Kai, after losing a match to BEGA's stronger blader, Brooklyn, joins Tyson team. Tyson called the new team the BBA-Revolution. The battle starts off poorly. Daichi loses against his opponent, Ray also ends up losing due a bit of rotten luck. Max manages to tie with his opponent, which actually pleased Boris (before Max's match, Boris states that if his team swept the match people might think that he was cheating). Kai has rematch against Brooklyn, and barely manages to beat. After this Tyson defeats Garland. Boris was then caught in tight situation, not seeing which of bladers could beat Tyson, but after Brooklyn learns to channel his power into his blade, he's sent back out. Tyson however, still manages to win. DVDs *Volume 1 - Beginning Of The End? (Episodes 1-3) *Volume 2 - The Revolution Begins (Episodes 4-6) *Volume 3 - Take Your Best Shot (Episodes 7-9) *Volume 4 - It's A Battle Royale! (Episodes 10-12) *Volume 5 - Picking Up The Pieces (Episodes 13-15) *Volume 6 - Same Old Dirty Tricks (Episodes 16-18) Songs Japanese *''Go Ahead ~Bokura no Jidai e~"'' - Motoko Kumai (Opening Theme eps 1-32) *''"Identified"'' - Springs (Opening Theme eps 33-51) *''"Kaze no Fuku Basho"'' - Makiyo (2nd Ending Theme, EP 52 Special ending) *''"Oh Yes!!"'' - Sista with Yuka *''"Sign of Wish"'' - Makiyo English *''"Let's Beyblade"'' - Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi (Opening Theme) English Insert songs *''"Hang On"'' - Chris Szczesniak and Mike Duncan *''"I'm Not Going Down"'' - Jonathan Evans and Gerard Tevlin *''"Rise Above The Storm"'' - Daniel LeBlanc and Creighton Doane Trivia *In the official Japanese Beyblade ending, episode 51 (which Nelvana cut out for unknown reasons), Carlos, the Saint Shields, the Majestics, the Dark Bladers, Team Psykick, Zeo, King, Queen, Steve and Ian reappear amongst other characters. **Carlos is battling Rick in an alley. **The Saint Shields pose in their cloaks. **Johnny and Enrique are with Miguel, Claude, the Dark Bladers (In actuality, only Sanguinex and Lupinex are seen, Lupinex only seen from the face down). **Robert and Oliver battle against Mathilda and Aaron. **Team Psykick are stepping out of an airplane. **Zeo, whose face is unseen and with shorter hair is playing his violin by his window. **King and Queen are battling Raul and Julia in a two-on-two battle. **Steve is with his team in a hospital with a broken leg, explaining his absence in the season, with the other members of the original All Starz team visiting him. **Ian, the reason for his absence in the season remains unknown is back with his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, in the Moscow Red Square among their fans. The manga, however, gives the reason that he lost to Kai in a battle for the remaining spot on the team. **Main antagonists Voltaire, Gideon, Dr.K and Boris, for obvious reasons, are absent from this epilogue. Also Gordo and Dr. Zagart, plus the other half of the Dark Bladers, Zomb and Cenotaph, are not seen either. Category:Beyblade seasons